I love you, wolfie
by PadaleckiGrease
Summary: After making one of his famous bad decisions, Stiles and his boyfriend have a nice discussion.


"You know, I really don't like punishing you, Stiles." Derek spoke quietly, circling the bed where his underage boyfriend lay. On his stomach, butt poked out, naked and vulnerable, with small, barely audible whimpers falling in between his lips.

Stiles had managed to go out and nearly get himself killed again, like he always would. It wasn't necessarily his fault. He was just a curious boy. Although, that curiosity was going to get him seriously hurt if he didn't learn how to control it. That's why Derek took matters into his own hands to make sure it never came to that.

"Hush," Derek spoke quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Stiles. "I haven't even started your punishment yet." He silenced the younger boys whimpers by gently combing his fingers through his hair. Stiles would always get himself worked up over punishments, but that's because he never knew how bad they'd be. Sometimes, it would just be a spanking that kept him from sitting down for a few days. Other times, Derek would put a vibrator inside him and a cock ring on him, and then leave him like that for _hours._ Every now and then, Derek would just simply yell at him until he cried and then just not talk to him for a day or two. That was Stiles' least favorite type of punishment, the one that didn't come with a hug afterwards.

Stiles lay in his usual position when it came to punishments that involved spanking. He was completely spread out, face down, on the bed. His hands and feet were tied to the bed posts. Derek always knew to make sure the smaller boy was tied up because he liked to squirm a lot, and that's something Derek wasn't a fan of.

When the two first met, Derek really just couldn't stand Stiles' presence. He didn't like his attitude, or constant smart ass remarks, or just about anything else. But, he knew Scott and Stiles were a package deal. Since he wanted Scott around, he'd have to deal with Stiles, too. At first he just tolerated him, and then they were friends, and then he kind of liked him, and then he accidentally fucked him in the woods. It was downhill from there.

They started off as just fuck buddies, and then Stiles actually started to fall for the stupid wolf. Derek tried to tell him it was a bad idea, but he wouldn't give in. Eventually, Derek caught feelings of his own, and then they became official. Stiles became very, _very,_ submissive when he was around Derek. He was quiet when he was told to be quiet, did what he was told, and he was obedient. Derek figured Stiles wanted to be dominated, because Stiles was _never_ obedient.

Even though he was obedient, he was still a teenager. A teenager who broke his fair share of rules. Which led them to where they were now.

Derek picked up a thin, flimsy cane the he'd only used on Stiles once or twice before for punishment, deciding a spanking was all he was in the mood for dishing out. It wouldn't be an easy spanking, though.

When Stiles catches a glimpse of the implement, his whimpering returns. "Der, please. Do you _have_ to use that? Because I don't think you do."

"Stiles, shut up." Derek said, an unimpressed look on his face. "Don't say anything unless I ask you to."

"But,-" Stiles was prompty shut up by Derek swatting his bare ass so hard he could of _swore_ he used werewolf strength. Just that swat brought tears to his eyes.

"Ow! I'm sorry, Der. I'm sorry. No more of those, they hurt, really bad-OW!" He was cut off again by another one of the swats, just as hard. He didn't even realize he was breaking the same rule by talking when he apologized.

"Okay, I'm-OW! Okay! I get it." After the third swat, there were tears running down his face. "I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't mean to." Derek spoke calmly. "But I'm trying to teach you to think before you speak, Stiles Stillinski."

"Sor-" Stiles started again, but this time stopped himself before it was too late. There were already 3 Derek sized hand prints on his ass, he didn't want a 4th.

"Good boy." Derek said quietly, gently patting his boyfriend's butt. "Now, let's start the real punishment."

"Are you going to hit me that hard in the real punishment?" Stiles asked with an amused, shaky voice. Derek landed 3 more swats again, annoyed Stiles just couldn't follow a simple direction.

Stiles howled, and then stuck his face in the bed and cried silently. It hurt, but he hated it more because it was his fault that he couldn't control his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked after a minute or so for Stiles to compose himself. He sniffled and nodded his head the best he could. Most of the time he kept it rested on the bed when he was in this position so he didn't have to use all of his neck strength to hold his head up. It kind of made him feel like a newborn baby.

"Now, I'm going to start. You will receive 30, and you will count them out loud, and if you mess up, we start over. Am I understood?"

Stiles nodded, but Derek didn't like the quietness. "Verbal answer, Stiles Stillinski."

"Yes, sir. Understood. Go easy, please, because you love me, and I love you. And I think that's a great reason for you not to make this-"

This time, Derek didn't even swat him. He just cut him off. "That's enough. Yes, I love you, but that's not going to stop me from doing this. If anything, that's why I'm doing this. Now, back to quiet unless you're counting."

Only a second after that, the first stripe of the cane landed on Stiles' butt. It left a light pink line that Derek was satisfied with. Stiles whined loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. "One, sir."

Derek chuckled a bit. "I love how you threw in the 'sir' at the end of the sentence. I mean, it's not gonna make me go any easier on you, but It's cute that you tried." Derek hummed.

Stiles whimpered in defeat as the second hit landed at the top of his backside. Then the third at the bottom, and then the fourth on his thighs, and so on. It hurt like a bitch, and Stiles was crying by the 5th one. Sobbing by the 8th. Struggling to count by 12, and didn't count on 15.

"You know if you lose track we have to restart. What number, Sti?" Derek asked sternly, giving his boyfriend a break. He took a look at Stiles' ass, and winced a little. It did look painful. Especially since Stiles was so fragile.

Stiles took a second to breathe so he could count until he realized something: _He didn't fucking know what number they were on._

"Nooo." He sobbed into the bed. "I don't..I don't know!"

Derek sighed, because he really didn't want to start over, especially when they were halfway done. "Stiles. Think. Just think for a second, baby."

The werewolf tried to persuade him, to make him think a bit harder, but Stiles just shook his head and continued to cry. Derek knew this part of his boyfriend all too well. He'd get upset, and he'd cry, and he would just stop talking and thinking in general. That was usually the part that was beating himself up. He was obviously mad at himself for forgetting the number, or just mad at himself for getting himself in the situation in the first place.

"Stiles. Talk to me, right now." Derek ordered sternly, but his voice held a certain softness. That softness got Stiles to turn around and look at Derek.

"Please, don't..Don't restart, Derek. _Please._" Stiles begged quietly, tears still leaking out of his eyes. "I'll never do anything like this again."

Derek huffed. He knew that was a lie. Stiles did too. But he was desperate.

"We were on 15. You're very, _very_, lucky that I don't restart this whole punishment. If you mess up again, we'll restart and I'll double it." Derek said, getting his grip on the cane agan.

Stiles nodded, and took handfuls of the comforter under him into his fists. "Halfway done." he whispered quietly to himself.

The resuming swat caught him off guard because of how hard it was. Derek was definitely putting more effort into them. After he'd made his little whining/screaming sound, he counted. "16, sir."

It went quickly until the end, and that's when Stiles started to feel like Derek was trying to break the cane off of his ass with the power he was putting into it. It fucking hurt, and Stiles was making that known.

"27, sir. Please, it huuurrtssss!" Stiles wailed, pulling at his arms, trying to get the rope to break so he could reach back and protect his poor butt. With no such luck, of course.

"Quiet." Derek said quietly, taking a second to reach down and gently scratch the younger boy's head like he was a puppy. It was a simple gesture he always did, and it would always calm Stiles down. "Only 3 more, and then we're done."

The next three landed in a quick succesion, not even giving Stiles time to count them inbetween. He didn't count them at all, actually. He just took that time to wail at the top of his lungs.

Derek didn't make a big deal about Stiles not finishing counting, and just simply began untying the knots keeping him still. First his left arm, then his left leg, then his right arm, and then his right leg. Stiles didn't try to move, he just curled himself into a ball and in the middle of the bed and cried.

Once Derek had returned the cane to it's original place, he walked back to the bed and simply lifted Stiles off of it and into his arms. "Shh, you're okay. It's okay."

Stiles shook his head no and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Derek sat back down on the bed, a calm expression on his face. He wasn't worried about Stiles, because this was just how Stiles was after he got punished. He was clingy and he was sad.

It took about 10 minutes before Stiles hushed, accepting the comfort he was being given. Between the tight hug and one of Derek's hands rubbing away the sting in his ass, he knew he was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry I went and did something dumb. But, you know, it's kind of like my signature move." Stiles chuckled, his voice hoarse.

Derek smirked and kissed the top of his head. "I forgive you. Don't I always?"

"Yeah, I guess you do. I'm not sure why, though. Because I mess up _a lot._"

"Love." Derek spoke one word as he began tracing circles on his arm.

Stiles nodded, burying his head into Derek's broad chest. "I love you, wolfie."

Stiles knew just how much Derek hated the nickname, but Derek knew just how tired (and sore) his boyfriend was, so he let it be. "Love you, too, Sti. Now get some sleep. You've had a rough night."

Stiles nodded, smiling sheepishly up at his older boyfriend as he pushed himself up to peck his lips. "Night."

"Goodnight." Derek said quietly back, kissing his temple again.

The kid could be a pain in the ass, but he was his pain in the ass. And he loved him.


End file.
